Moving In
by Harmony'sSake
Summary: Harry and Ginny now live in Grimmauld Place. Harry reflects on his loses. Also about them moving into Grimmauld Place! PLEASE REVIEW!


1**_Moving In_**

Harry and Ginny walked silently through Grimmauld Place. So much had happened in the past few years and most of it was still hard to believe. Harry had just gotten to know his godfather, who he had previously thought was a murderer, before Sirius had been killed. Then, barely a year later, Dumbledore had been killed, making Harry fight even harder against Voldemort. Finally, just six months before, Harry had defeated Voldemort and the war was over. Now, Harry stood in the house he had inherited from his godfather, with his wife-to-be , trying to push away guilty thoughts.

It was his fault. His fault Sirius was dead. His fault Dumbledore had been murdered. His fault Sirius had never been free. His fault so many innocent lives had been taken. It was and always would be his fault.

"Harry? Are you ok?" Ginny's concerned voice brought Harry from his thoughts.

"Yeah. I'm fine," he mumbled. Ginny sighed it seemed that no matter how much they tried - her parents, Remus, Tonks, Ron, Hermione, Bill, McGongall, even Fred and George among many others had tried- that Harry would always blame himself for everything. It wasn't fair.

Ginny pretended do yawn. "Do you want some tea? Then maybe we can rest for a while?" Harry just nodded numbly. Ginny sighed, she hated acting like her mother but sometimes she had to. Now was one of those times. Harry needed to rest or something bad could and most likely would, happen.

Almost before his head hit the pillow, Harry was asleep and dreaming.

_Sirius pulled Harry into the library. Soon, Harry, Hermione, Tonks and the Weasley's would be going to see Arthur in the hospital._

_Harry looked at his godfather questionly, unsure of what he wanted. Sirius sighed. "I don't want to get you upset over nothing but you need to understand. This is a war, Harry. People close to you are going to get hurt, some may even die. There might even be a time when I'm not here to look after you, though I hope that won't be anytime soon," he added with a grim smile. "Whatever happens, Harry, you need to keep fighting. Remember the good times and no matter what, don't stop living a happy life. Ever. Promise me you won't stop being happy. Promise. "_

_His godfather sounded so serious, Harry had to agree. "I promise."_

_Sirius smiled, "Good. Now go tell Arthur I said hello. "_

"You promised, Harry. I never left you. Live a happy life like you promised. Don't break your promise, Harry."

Harry bolted up. "Sirius?" he whispered. No answer came. _Of course_, he thought, _Sirius is dead. _

**_But those voices sounded so real_**

_Yeah, but they weren't. But the dream..._

_**The dream was real. **_

_I know. I did promise but..._

_**He wanted you to be happy**_

_He didn't know he was going to die_

_**Doesn't matter**_

_Does. Now will you shut up?_

_**Not unless you keep your promise**_

_What promise?... oh THAT promise. I might if you go away_

_**Fine, but I'll be back! **_

Harry sighed as his inner voice left. He really needed to think. That dream had really awoken some memories. Sirius had wanted him to be happy and he had promised... Oh, it was just too much to think about and it was all so confusing! Maybe he should sleep on it...

A few hours later, Harry went down to the kitchen in search of Ginny. He found her at the table looking stressed. "Whats wrong, Gin?" he asked. It was his turn to be concerned.

His girlfriend jumped at the sound of his voice. "I didn't realize you were up! I was trying to figure out what to have for dinner, but there isn't much food in this house!"

Harry smiled. It was just like Ginny to get upset over food. It was one of the things he loved about her. "Well, why don't we go shopping? I need to get some things and we can stop at the Burrow to get some more of your stuff if you want," he suggested, knowing a lot of her stuff was still there.

Ginny studied her boyfriend carefully. "Ok, are you um...feeling better?" she asked cautiously.

Harry shrugged. "I guess. I realized Sirius would have wanted me to be happy no matter what." He wasn't going to tell her about the dream, no way.

Ginny didn't reply but Harry thought he heard her mumble, "About time," but didn't say anything.

An hour later, Harry and Ginny apparated to the Burrow. Before they even knocked, someone, probably Fred or George, yelled, " Harry and Ginny are here!" Harry looked questionly at Ginny who whispered, " The clock." Harry nodded after remember his and Hermione's names had both been added to the Weasley's clock.

"Hello, dears!" Harry and Ginny both jumped as the door opened and Mrs. Weasley appeared.

"Hi Mum," Ginny said as Harry replied "Hello, Mrs. Weasley." Mrs. Weasley smiled and motioned for them to come in.

"Hey Harry!" one of the twins, Harry wasn't sure which, called. "Want to come see our new inventions?" the other one asked.

Harry nodded. "Sure." Mrs. Weasley just sighed. She had long ago stopped trying to keep Harry away from her sons' inventions, especially now he was going to be family.

Harry turned to his girlfriend, "Can you get your stuff without me? I won't be long." Ginny grinned. Harry always took a long time when he was with her brothers.

They led Harry upstairs to the room that had been Ginny's before she started staying with Harry.

After inspecting their newest invention, a broom that would only fly two feet in the air, Harry told Fred and George he had to go help Ginny. Fred and George pretended to kiss the air, making Harry blush.

"Hey, where's Ron?" Harry asked to change the subject and also because he wanted to talk to his best mate.

"With Hermione," they said together. Harry just smiled. Ron and Hermione had finally quit fighting and started dating just after Harry and Ginny had started dating.

"We'd better go," Ginny a while later. " We have a couple more stops before we can go home and decorate." Harry nodded, smiling. He loved it when she said 'we' or 'home' because it sounded so right.

"Do you want to stop over for dinner? If you see them, invite Ron and Hermione, too," Ginny suggested.

"Ok, so see you about six then?" Mrs. Weasley asked. Ginny nodded.

"Bye!" Harry and Ginny called before apparating.

Two hours later, Harry and Ginny had just gotten back to Grimmauld Place when the door opened. Molly, Arthur, Fred, George, Ron and Hermione followed by Remus and Tonks all flooded in.

"Hi everyone!" Ginny called. "It's going to be a while until dinner since we just got back."

"Oh, let me help you, dear," Molly said, already on her way to the kitchen.

"I would help too, but..." Tonks said, embarrassed.

"Oh, its fine. Have Harry show you the library," Ginny said, before heading to the kitchen herself.

"Yeah, I want to show you something," Harry said, leading everyone to the library. "Look," he said pointing the spot where the Black Family Tree had been. It now said:

**The Extended Version of the Black Family**

_In Memory of Sirius: A True Gryffindor and Black _

Harry had blasted off many names, including the Lestranges' and Malfoys'. He had added and replaced many names including Sirius, Andromeda Black Tonks, Ted Tonks, Nymphadora Tonks and all the Weasleys. He also added his name, his parents' names and Remus, who even though he had married Tonks, would have been on their anyway.

Gasps of shock errupted through out the room. "Wow," Tonks whispered.

"Harry, its wonderful!" Remus said.

"Yeah, I never realized you were all related in one way or another," Hermione added.

Ron whispered something to Harry, who smiled. "I guess I have one more name to add," he said and with the flick of his wand, Hermione's name appeared next to Ron's. Taking the hint, several people started congratulating the newly engaged couple.

A couple hours later, everyone was getting ready to leave after successfully cleaning Grimmauld Place. They had managed to get rid of everything to do with Dark Magic and everything that had made Sirius unhappy. Now the house was starting to look cheerful and Harry was sure he wouldn't be depressed living there anymore.

Everyone had to admit decorating had been fun. Ron and Hermione had been so happy and their mood had spread, making everyone cheery. Tonks had managed to break only stuff Harry didn't want and both Remus and Hermione had taken a couple books from the library. Harry and Ginny waved until the last of their guests had left. Then Harry leaned over anc kissed Ginny goodnight.

_AN: WOW! That was the longest one-shot I have ever written, even though it was only 3 pages typed! This was my very first Harry/Ginny story so don't be too critical. My best friend wanted me to do something besides Remus/Tonks and wanted it to follow this plot so here is the result! I hoped you liked it! If you didn't like it, please review and tell me NICELY WHY you didn't like it. No flames please! REVIEW! REVIEW!_


End file.
